On my own
by C. J. Cane
Summary: La vida es un regalo, pero que sucede cuando ese regalo se pierde, esta es una lección que Katniss debe aprender, un cambio radical en su vida y en la de las personas a su alrededor
1. La pérdida

Encontré a Peeta... Me duele verlo así de herido, tal vez podría aprovechar esta situación para ganar los juegos y volver a casa... ¿En qué estoy pensando? Peeta no es un pedazo de carne, no lo puedo utilizar pero está muy débil y no puede luchar ni cazar, como me gustaría estar de vuelta en casa, abrazar a Prim... A mamá... Le dije que fuera fuerte, espero que así haya sido.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, soy una chica del distrito 12... El distrito minero, durante la cosecha mi hermana menor fue elegida como tributo y me ofrecí para salvarla, entré en pánico... Ahora estoy en una arena con un chico llamado Peeta Mellark, un panadero... Fue herido y no tengo idea de como cerrar su herida, espero lo peor, una herida así termina por infectarse y todo el torrente sanguíneo se envenena haciendo que muera lenta y dolorosamente... Tuve que salir de la cueva en la que nos resguardábamos, tenía que conseguir comida cacé un par de conejos... No es mucho pero será suficiente.

Debo volver antes que... ¿Un cañón? Cañón... Muerto... ¡Peeta!- corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta nuestra cueva, sabia que no debía de haber salido, fui una tonta. Llegué con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y lo primero que vi fue a Peeta tendido en el suelo, el miedo inundó mi corazón, avancé hacia el y me di cuenta que estaba dormido, di un gran suspiro antes de sentarme a su lado, en ese momento despertó.

Katniss, ¿estas bien?-me preguntó Peeta

Estaba muy asustada, escuché el cañón y... Creí que... Perdóname Peeta no debí de haber salido-Le respondí

Tranquila, aquí estoy-

Déjame ver tu pierna...-dije para poder cambiar el tema, ese tema que me incomodaba cada vez que veía a Peeta, el me ama... Pero yo no, creí que todo esto era parte de la actuación pero me equivoqué, para Peeta todo esto era real, aquel beso que le di fue real para el pero para mi solo fue actuación. Miré la pierna de Peeta, estaba sucediendo justo lo que temía, empezaba a infectarse, de pronto escuché un sonido familiar, el de un regalo de parte de los patrocinadores, corrí hacia el paracaídas al ver donde había aterrizado, lo abrí y en el interior encontré medicina. La alegría me invadió, corrí hacia Peeta y sin decirle nada le empecé a aplicar dicho medicamento, estaba feliz, Peeta gimió de dolor, le dije que descansara que mañana partiríamos al amanecer.

Al siguiente día la pierna de Peeta estaba mejor ya podía mantenerse en pie, juntos recorrimos el bosque hasta la Cornucopia, solo quedaban la comadreja, Thresh y Cato, teníamos que asesinarlos si queríamos salir de aquí, otro cañonazo... Probablemente la comadreja se ha ido, el punto es que quedan dos.

Llegamos a la cornucopia y no había rastros de nadie más, no sentamos a esperar si alguien aparecía, no era la mejor estrategia pero era la más prudente, empezó a oscurecer, ya empezaba a tener hambre, entonces lo escuché... El sonido que sigue dándome pesadillas, el sonido de una muerte lenta y dolorosa, volteé rápidamente y me encontré con Peeta con una espada atravesando su pecho, cargué una flecha en mi arco y sin dudarlo mas disparé al atacante de Peeta... Sonó el primer cañón, Cato estaba muerto, corrí hacia Peeta le tomé de la mano.

Ka... Katniss...-me dijo de manera entrecortada con una voz llena de dolor

¿Que... Que pasa...?-le dije con tristeza mientras un par de lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

Perdóname...-me dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules como el cielo

No hay nada que perdonarte...-le dije entre sollozos

Te amo...-me dijo antes de que suspirara su último aliento

Sonó el cañón, Peeta... Había muerto, caí sobre mis rodillas a su lado y grité como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer, primero Rue... Ahora Peeta... Comencé a llorar de manera descontrolada... Lo jaloneaba mientras gritaba su nombre con las esperanzas de que despertara... No era así... No despertaría... Lo besé en esos labios que alguna vez estuvieron cálidos y reconfortantes, ahora están fríos y distantes... Cuidadosamente saqué la espada de su pecho, lo tenía que dejar... Me hubiera gustado hacerle una cama de flores como hice con Rue, pero no tenía tiempo, Thresh vendría por mi para terminar estos juegos para siempre...

Ahí estaba Thresh justo en frente de mi con su machete en la mano, rápidamente corrió hacia mi pero no podría con mi arco... Una flecha fue suficiente, incluso Thresh sabía que estaba en desventaja, de pronto sentí un fuerte viento alrededor mío, me di cuenta que un Aerodeslizador había venido por mi. Subí a el y me llevaron al Capitolio donde me encontraría con mi mentor.

Gané los juegos del hambre... Pero perdí demasiado en el proceso, todo lo que alguna vez amé fue destruido... Me di cuenta que sentía lo mismo que Peeta... Lo amaba pero no lo quería aceptar... Ahora lo he perdido... Y me doy cuenta que a partir de hoy, estoy por mi cuenta... 


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esta es solo una adaptación del libro original.**

**Un nuevo amanecer **

Falta poco para llegar al Capitolio, la segunda vez que lo veo tan cerca... Pero no tengo miedo de morir ahora... Yo gané... Yo sola... No puedo dormir, no puedo cazar, ni siquiera me puedo acercar a la panadería de los padres de Peeta... Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, lo veo en todos lados, no creo que en verdad lo amaba... Yo sabia... Creía que todo era una farsa, que solo era una actuación... Lo extraño...

Muy bien, todo tiene que salir perfecto-dijo Effie con su chillona voz

¿Qué quieres que haga Effie?-dije con una voz de fastidio

Por primera vez en tu vida puedes actuar como una persona normal y por el amor de Dios quita esa cara de amargada-me dijo como normalmente siempre solía hacerlo

Claro Effie-le dije al punto del colapso

Haymitch como siempre tenía una botella en la mano y solo observaba sin opinar, el pensaba lo mismo que yo pero no con la misma intensidad sabia que pude haber salvado a Peeta y que ambos volveríamos a casa pero terminó igual de decepcionado que yo.

Estamos en la casa del presidente Snow, celebrando después de que me felicitó por haber ganado los juegos del hambre, yo más bien pienso que los he perdido detesto ver como están las cosas aquí en el Capitolio, ver como se regocijan en lo que tienen, su aspecto me divierte, todos se ven tan tontos, no puedo creerlo...

No imagino como viviría una de estas personas en el distrito 12-le dije a Haymitch

Probablemente sin esos trajes ridículos-me respondió

El resto de la fiesta siguió como pensé... Completamente aburrida, lo único que hacia era darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me felicitaban por haber ganado, lo único que me mantenía entretenida era la charla que mantenía con Cinna y Haymitch pero no duró mucho porque ambos tenían cosas que hacer...

Por fin volví al distrito 12... Pero no me siento en casa... Me siento feliz por mi madre y por Prim, ya no necesitan nada... Tienen dinero, comida y a mi... Pero no dejo de pensar en la familia de Peeta... Les doy dinero y comida, pero perdieron a Peeta... Ahora solo me queda esperar que otra clase de atrocidades se le ocurren al Capitolio... La nuestra fue la tragedia de una pareja separada por la muerte de uno de ellos... Me pregunto ¿que sigue?

Pasaron los meses y el Capitolio estaba a punto de decir la nueva temática del siguiente Vasallaje de los veinticinco... Así que como siempre todos tenían que ver esa tontería obligatoriamente... Empezaba a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido hace casi un año hasta que encendí el televisor...

Por órdenes del Presidente Snow y de los organizadores de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, en este Vasallaje de los Veinticinco los tributos serán obtenidos en una cosecha entre los vencedores de cada Distrito y uno de sus familiares lo cual hará que en estos juegos haya un total de 48 tributos luchando en la arena, a su vez la regla impuesta anteriormente de que dos tributos del mismo distrito podían ganar los juegos sigue en pie. Esto es todo, le deseamos felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté de impere de su lado

Lo único que escuché fue a mi madre llorando, diciendo que no antes de que saliera de la casa, salí corriendo hasta que no pude más caí sobre el pasto de rodillas y comencé a llorar, no sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de dejar esta vida, sería mejor que me suicidara... No... No puedes hacer eso Katniss, piensa en tu hermana... Decidí afrontar los sucesos... Tenía que seguir y volver a la Arena...

Llegó el día de la cosecha... El nombre de Haymitch y el mío eran los únicos que sobresalían, pero los familiares eran otra cosa... Haymitch no tenía familiares así que se sacó un papel de una cosecha común, el nombre que salió era el de un chico de alrededor de 17 llamado Rygen... Mi nombre salió en la cosecha subí al podio y esperé a que sacaran el nombre de mi familiar... Primrose Everdeen... La segunda ves que escuchaba ese nombre y esta vez no podía ofrecerme... Mi hermana empezó a avanzar al podio hasta que escuche esas palabras...

Me ofrezco como tributo

Levanté la mirada para ver al salvador de mi hermana pero me dolió mas al ver que aquel héroe era nada mas y nada menos que Gale...


	3. Los entrenamientos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esta es solo una adaptación del libro original.**

**Los entrenamientos**

Seneca...quiero que organices este Vasallaje-dijo el presidente Snow

Claro Señor-le respondió el organizador antes de darse la media vuelta y empezar a irse

Y Seneca... No quiero errores esta vez-le dijo seriamente el poderoso hombre

Estábamos dentro del tren, dirigiéndome de vuelta al Capitolio, ese chico Rygen no a parado de balbucear diciendo que por fin irá al Capitolio... Que iluso... Aun cree que sobrevivirá, está demasiado flaco, no creo que pueda levantar una espada solo... Al menos se que Haymitch y Gale se las pueden apañar solos... Pero... Yo no creo que pueda... Extraño a Peeta... El estar de nuevo en este tren me hace recordarlo... Deseo que estuviera aquí... Recostarme en su pecho de nuevo... Pero no puedo...

Katnip... ¿Estas bien?-me dijo aquel chico que parecía mi hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta

No-le respondí secamente

¿Puedo pasar?-me dijo esperanzado

Claro-le dije tristemente

Katnip... Quiero que sepas que... No importa lo que suceda... Tu ganarás los juegos... Y sobre Peeta quiero decirte que todo está mejor ahora que el... Ahora que el esta muerto-dijo secamente

¿Que dijiste?-le dije sin poder creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca

Que podremos estar juntos ahora que Peeta no está-dijo de una manera extraña, una combinación entre felicidad y frialdad

¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO DIGAS ESO DE PEETA! ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!-le dije con una furia jamás vista dentro de mi

El solo salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, sabia que estaba enojada y que no había manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión, la puerta se cerró y di un grito tan fuerte que la garganta me empezó a doler por el esfuerzo, estaba enojada, no quería que hablaran de esa manera de Peeta y mucho menos ahora que su único recuerdo era el que guardaba en mi corazón... No lo conocí tan bien como hubiera querido... Lo extraño demasiado... Aun no se que me sucede... Me estoy volviendo loca... No... El se está volviendo loco, quería que entre el y yo existiera algo ahora que su único obstáculo estaba fuera de juego, el creía que yo me fijaría en el ahora que Peeta estaba muerto... Sentía como el odio crecía dentro de mi, pero tenía que controlarme, tenía que pensar que lo importante era que el y Haymitch volvieran a casa, ese era mi único propósito, era lo único que me mantenía cuerda dentro de este tren.

Ayer desperté gritando... Lo veía... Lo veía a el hablándome, diciendo que todo estaría bien y que saldríamos de esa antes de que fuera atravesado por una espada... Siempre el mismo sueño... Siempre la misma persona... Siempre el mismo Peeta... Me persigue en sueños y el la realidad... Me siento perdida... Nadie vino a socorrerme, Gale sabe que no lo quiero aquí y Haymitch probablemente debe de estar borracho de nuevo, así que volví a recostarme y a cerrar los ojos, solo para volver a encontrarme con esos ojos color cielo.

Llegamos al Capitolio... Gale y yo no hemos hablado absolutamente nada, solo he hablado con Haymitch y con Cinna, es bueno verlo de nuevo... Siento que es el único con el que puedo sentirme yo misma... Me enseñó lo que usaría en la demostración de los tributos... Estaba segura que impresionaría tanto como la ultima vez... Pero sería diferente sin Peeta... No existirá su actuación ni la polémica que causaba entre los espectadores... Ni siquiera tendríamos a alguien que hablara con los patrocinadores... Solamente estaba Effie y lo primero que pensé fue que estamos arruinados...

Cinna... Tengo miedo... No creo que recibamos mucha ayuda por parte de los patrocinadores y... Solo dos pueden salir de ahí con vida... ¿Que pasará con Haymitch?-le dije mientras una lágrima me recorría la mejilla

Katniss... Algo grande está pasando, los distritos no están contentos con el Capitolio-me dijo de manera audaz para cambiar aquel tema

Nunca lo han estado-le respondí

Ahora es diferente, han habido levantamientos en el distrito 11 y el 9, en el 12 aumentó la seguridad porque el Capitolio cree que habrán nuevos levantamientos, Katniss, esto es peligroso, muy pocas veces el Capitolio tiene miedo de los distritos y eso siempre terminar mal-me dijo muy seriamente

De todos modos no puedo hacer nada, yo estoy atrapada aquí-le respondí sin esperanza

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-me dijo antes de sonreírme y darme un beso en la frente

Salí de la sala de preparación con Gale a mi lado y juntos subimos al carruaje con Haymitch y Rygen detrás de nosotros, nos volvimos a encender en llamas y salimos detrás del carruaje del distrito 11...

Las personas gritaban y aclamaban al ver a sus amados tributos... A esa carne de cañón que será asesinada sin piedad en una arena para su entretenimiento, pero no les importa que esas personas que van a morir, tienen familia. Avanzamos mientras todos gritaban mi nombre, era sorprendente, a pesar de todo me seguían amando o deseaban verme muerta esta vez. Al final llegamos y nos colocamos alrededor del podio donde el presidente Snow nos esperaba para dar su discurso anual.

Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, tributos sean bienvenidos a los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, a este tercer Vasallaje de los veinticinco. Tributos tengan todos ustedes felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado-dijo el presidente con una felicidad increíble

Todo el mundo ahí presente estalló en aplausos y en gritos que festejaban este Vasallaje, festejaban a los tributos que ellos creían saldrían vencedores este Vasallaje, gritaban sus nombres, pero el único nombre que sonaba sobre todos los demás era el mío.

Pasé la noche en frente de la ventana, observando los colores de aquella ciudad tan odiada pero a su vez tan hermosa, pensando en la estrategia que usaría para ganar esos juegos... Quería que Haymitch y Gale, salieran de esta, los quería salvar pero para eso yo tenía que morir, no dormí nada esa noche, solo pensé en aquel chico que me perseguía, aquel chico de ojos azules, que aún me cautiva, lo extraño tanto, por primera vez en mi vida me siento segura de algo...

Era el día de entrenamiento, veía a todos entrenar su lucha, excepto unos pocos de otros distritos que se centraban mas en la supervivencia y el camuflaje, ahí fue donde conocí a Mags... Una ancianita tierna que no hablaba... Había ganado hace tiempo los juegos... Me enseñó a hacer anzuelos ya que venia del distrito de la pesca junto con el sex idol Finnick, Johan y Shanon, un par de chicos, probablemente familiares pero no estaba segura...

Me pasé casi todo el día en el área de supervivencia... No me acerque al área con lo necesario para camuflarse porque me recordaba a Peeta... El era el experto en eso, no yo, yo solo disparo flechas... Con que impresionaré a los organizadores, ya les disparé una flecha eso no puede pasar de nuevo, tal vez deba hacer algo más, no, no se hacer nada más, haré lo mismo pero esta vez no le dispararé a ellos.

Estos juegos serán difíciles, todos son profesionales, temo por la vida de Haymitch y la de Gale, se que tienen oportunidad pero no mucha, los tres somos buenos en la supervivencia además que tenemos que estar precavidos, no sabemos qué clase de arena nos tocará esta vez y podría ser mortal para nosotros la simple exposición con el entorno.

Mags me enseñó a hacer anzuelos, Finnick a luchar con lanza, Haymitch a sobrevivir y los demás tributos a entender que no puedo confiar en ellos, solo conozco unos cuantos y la mayoría me dan mala espina... Me hace pensar que las mejores personas siempre son consideradas las débiles, eso pasa con Beetee y Wiress, Johanna es una de las más peligrosas pero estoy segura que odia tanto al Capitolio como yo, probablemente pueda aliarme con ella, Finnick es fuerte y me gustaría aliarme con el pero siempre tiene detrás a su hermana y a Mags, hará lo que sea para defender a Shanon...

No se que hacer... Tengo las de perder... Probablemente no me alíe con nadie, tal vez solo corra hacia la cornucopia, tomaría lo que necesitara y me largaría de ahí a esperar que me encuentren o encontrar a alguien... Esta vez no temo por mi vida... Esta vez temo por los demás...

Peeta... Te extraño...-dije silenciosamente

El día termino, todos nos dirigimos a nuestros pisos a descansar, el silencio en el elevador fue incomodo pero terminó pronto cuando llegamos al penthouse, tomé una ducha y como solía hacer desde que llegué, me senté en frente de la ventana a observar los colores.

Katniss... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Gale de manera nerviosa

¿Que quieres Gale?-dije agresivamente

Quiero pedirte disculpas, perdóname... No debí de haber dicho eso de Peeta... Es solo que... Estaba celoso de el y lo sabes-dijo nerviosamente

Claro que lo se Gale, pero la verdad no quiero hablar de eso así que si no tienes nada mas que decir te pido que te vayas-le dije fríamente

También quería hablar sobre la entrevista de mañana Katniss, no se de que manera ganarme al público y no tengo muchas apuestas a mi favor-dijo secamente

No me importa lo que vayas a hacer Gale, ahora por favor vete... Quiero estar sola-le mentí, lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era a alguien, pero no a Gale, necesitaba a Peeta

No me iré Katniss, no podemos seguir así, desde lo que pasó en el tren, te amo y no puedo seguir así, cada día siento que te pierdo, jamás creí sentir eso, algo se rompió entre nosotros Katniss, creí que me amabas también, pero...-dijo a punto del colapso, hasta que le interrumpí

Me amas... Lo se, pero quiero que entiendas Gale que yo no te amo y que no quiero pasar una vida a tu lado, no me quiero casar, no quiero tener hijos nunca, ¡YO NO TENGO VIDA GALE! ¡APROVECHA LA TUYA Y LÁRGATE AHORA!-le dije viéndolo a los ojos, la ira me consumía, quería hacerle daño, el me hizo daño a mi, mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas

Me voy entonces-dijo Gale dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta bruscamente

Caí sobre mi cama hecha un ovillo, empecé a llorar sin detenerme, gimiendo el nombre de aquel hombre al que yo en verdad amaba, aquel hombre llamado Peeta, quería que me abrazara, que me dijera que todo saldría bien, quería llorar en su hombre y que el me consolara, pero eso no podía pasar...

Llegó el día de las entrevistas antes de mandarnos a la arena a matarnos, todos estaban arreglados, estaba en frente de Cinna modelando aquel vestido blanco que no tenía nada que ver con mi distrito, me colocó mi sinsajo en el pecho antes de hablar conmigo.

Todo está listo-dijo Cinna admirando su trabajo-¿Sabes qué hacer?-me preguntó asegurándose de que yo también estuviera lista

Si Cinna, solo empiezo a dar vueltas... Cinna... Yo... No se que decir... ¿Que tal si mencionan a Peeta? Yo no podré con eso...-le dije tristemente mientras sentía como una pequeña lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla

Sabrás que hacer Katniss, yo creo en ti-me dijo mientras me limpiaba la lágrima-Ahora ve a impresionarlos-me dijo mientras me besaba la frente

Salí del cuarto del vestuario para dirigirme a el área de entrevista, vi a Caesar parado esperándome a subir a aquel podio, pasé y me dio la mano. Sin dejar de reír y aclamar mi nombre y mi alias, nos sentamos y empezó la entrevista.

Katniss, antes que nada quisiera de parte mía y de todos los que están aquí darte el mayor pésame por haber perdido a Peeta-me dijo con ese todo fingido en el que trataba de parecer triste y de luto

Gracias Caesar, eso ayuda mucho-le conteste conteniendo la tristeza

Ahora, quisiéramos saber algo, ¿Amabas a Peeta?-me dijo de manera triste pero aún así actuada

Aun lo amo Caesar-le respondí sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla

Oh querida no llores todo esta bien, la gente del Capitolio está contigo, pero queremos saber, ¿como te sientes ahora que no está?-me preguntó con duda

Me siento destrozada Caesar-fue lo único que pude decir conteniendo las demás lagrimas que querían salir

Aun así todos sabemos que tienes las de ganar Katniss, porque eres ¡LA CHICA EN LLAMAS!-dijo de manera emocionada hacia el público-que tal si nos modelas un poco ese hermoso vestido, no parece de tu distrito, da unas cuantas vueltas para nosotros.

Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas cuando de pronto el vestido comenzó a arder en llamas, Cinna no me había dicho que aquello sucedería, no dejé de dar vueltas y el vestido se tornó en un plumaje negro, levanté los brazos y debajo de los mismos se formaban alas, rápidamente me di cuenta que era un sinsajo.

Wow, eso es maravilloso, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Katniss Everdeen, ¡LA CHICA EN LLAMAS!-dijo Caesar levantando mi mano y riendo, disfrutando realmente de ese momento mientras que yo daba una sonrisa falsa con una gran duda en mi corazón, bajé del podio y vi entrar a Gale por lo cual empecé a ver su entrevista.

-Buenas noches Gale-dijo Caesar

-Buenas noches Caesar-

-Sabemos que tu y Katniss son muy unidos, ¿acaso son hermanos? Tienen un parecido tremendo-

-Lo sé, pero no, no somos hermanos y si, somos muy unidos, al menos desde que volvió-

-¿Acaso son pareja?-

-Si...-

-Que tragedia, vuelve a suceder damas y caballeros, la tragedia de la pareja, primero con Peeta y ahora con Gale-

-Y aún no sabes del bebé Caesar-

-¡El bebé?, ¿Acaso Katniss está embarazada!-

-Así es, espero que ella pueda salir de la arena-

-No te preocupes Gale, ambos saldrán de ahí, ¡damas y caballeros un fuerte aplauso a Gale Howthorne!-

Estaba impactada, el había dicho que estaba embarazada, arruinó mi plan de sacarlo a el y a Haymitch ahora todos querrán que salgamos el y yo... En el momento en el que lo vi al regresar de la entrevista le di una bofetada tan fuerte que la palma de mi mano me dolió durante toda esa noche, corrí de ahí, regresé sola al penthouse y me encerré en mi cuarto, a esperar el siguiente día, el día en el que volvería a la arena.

-Peeta... Espero que me estés escuchando... Pronto estaré contigo... Solo... Aguarda un poco más... Volveremos a estar juntos Peeta... Para siempre...-dije al aire esperando que aquel chico me escuchara, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos por montones y lloré hasta que poco a poco me quede dormida con todos aquellos bellos colores adornando mi cuerpo.

¿Que diablos sucedió ahí!-dijo el presidente Snow de manera agresiva

No tengo idea señor-respondió Seneca

Esta vez quiero que esta chica esté muerta y a sus amigos también, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Le ha dado a los distritos el ejemplo a seguir, que pueden enfrentar al Capitolio, quitémosles su mártir. Katniss Everdeen morirá en esa arena-dijo el presidente con una furia incontrolable

Si señor-respondió el organizador

Y Seneca... Quiero que le hagan daño antes de salir a la arena... Quiero que cuando entre a ese tubo, maten a Cinna-dijo el presidente con una malicia completamente perversa

Así será señor-dijo el organizador antes de salir de ahí

Señorita Everdeen... La suerte no estará de su lado esta vez-se dijo a si mismo el Hombre mas poderoso de Panem


	4. La arena

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esta es solo una adaptación del libro original.**

**La arena**

Hoy inicia... No estoy lista... No se que clase de arena será... A todos los tributos nos mueven a un aerodeslizador en donde nos colocan el transmisor en el brazo, decido no pensar en nada antes de llegar a la arena, no tengo estrategia fija, necesito ver la arena antes de poder crear una estrategia plena, veo a Gale y Haymitch en el aerodeslizador, ambos serios como si nada sucediera pero Haymitch parece nervioso, no por los juegos, por otra cosa.

Cierro los ojos y me veo en un prado que se transforma en un bosque, aquel bosque que está fuera del distrito 12, aquel bosque al que puedo llamar hogar, donde mi padre me enseñó a cazar, a rastrear y a sobrevivir. Abro los ojos al ver que el aerodeslizador se detiene, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos de manera separada por distintos túneles los cuales nos guiaran al tubo por el que salimos.

En la sala donde se encuentra el tubo, veo a Cinna, con su mirada tranquilizadora, una mirada que siempre me ayuda cuando estoy asustada, me visto con aquel uniforme que todos usamos, es grueso y un poco pesado, probablemente será fría la arena.

Confío en ti Katniss-me dice Cinna mientras me coloca mi sinsajo bajo uno de los pliegues de la chama

No se que hacer Cinna-le dije seria

Gánate al público Katniss y lograrás la victoria-me dijo en tono delicado

Empiezas a sonar como Haymitch, además... No quiero ganar-le dije triste

Esta ves todos ganamos Katniss-me dijo casi nervioso

¿Que significa eso Cinna?-le pregunté dudosa

10 segundos para iniciar-dijo una voz computadorizada

Solo confía Katniss y da lo mejor, no hagas tonterías-me dijo antes de darme un abrazo y un beso en la frente

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de el, entré al tubo de salida vi como se despedía de mi cuando tres agentes de la paz entraron al cuarto y comenzaron a golpear a Cinna, no podía hacer nada más que gritar, al final cuando comencé a subir vi como le apuntaban en la cabeza con una pistola, para solo ver el destello y escuchar ese ensordecedor sonido antes de salir a aquella arena.

Cubierta completamente de blanco, la arena era mayor que la anterior, estaba nevada y a lo lejos se veía una cascada que probablemente estaría congelada, empecé a pensar rápidamente una estrategia, no podía sobrevivir en un entorno nevado sin un arma para cazar, necesitaba un arco, rápidamente lo divisé entre las mortíferas armas que habían en la cornucopia, un arsenal mayor al del año pasado, la masacre del inicio seria aun peor que la anterior ya me imagino 24 personas corriendo hacia la cornucopia donde 14 de ellas pueden morir, creo que se que debo hacer, debo correr a la cornucopia.

La cuenta regresiva inicia, 3... 2... 1... Corro hacia la cornucopia viendo que muchos hacen lo mismo, llego y rápidamente tomo mi arco para dispararle a un chico que no conocía, tomo una mochila y corro hacia el bosque nevado a buscar un refugio, el agua no es importante, la prioridad es encontrar un techo, las noches serán heladas y no puedo encender fogatas a menos que sea para asar carne, una pequeña cueva bastaría, como en la que... Estábamos el y yo.

Continuo corriendo no me detengo, me he cruzado con tres tributos y los tres no volverán a causar problemas, me sorprende como ha dejado de importarme quitar una vida, solo para sobrevivir, sigo corriendo y me detengo en una muralla rocosa, probablemente si la trepo logre tener buena visibilidad de toda la arena pero será peligroso treparla, si llego a caerme probablemente me rompa algo... Me arriesgaré...

Trepé por aquella muralla de piedra, necesitaba mantenerme en movimiento ya que sería la única manera de tener calor corporal en ese momento y evitar que ese frío me invada por todo el cuerpo... Al llegar a la cima logré divisar lo que podría ser una cueva, en ella podría mantenerme caliente por las noches, pero antes tenía que llegar a ella antes de que oscureciera, era temprano así que tengo tiempo aun, logré a su vez observar la cornucopia y alrededor de ella un montón de cuerpos, el momento en el que aquel sonido ensordecedor rugió... El cañón...

Uno tras otro el cañón llenó con su rugido toda la arena, fui contando cada uno de los estruendos hasta que el sonido cesó... Era impresionante... 17... Aquellos que fueron masacrados en la cornucopia junto con los que asesiné en el camino hasta aquí, empecé a temer por la vida de Haymitch y de Gale, empecé a imaginar las peores situaciones pero sabia que ambos eran lo suficientemente fuertes e inteligentes para salir de esa.

A paso lento y seguro comencé a dirigirme a aquella caverna, necesitaba pensar en mi supervivencia, el agua no era necesidad, la nieve se puede derretir y transformar en agua fácilmente, la cascada será la fuente de un baño de sangre, estoy segura que muchos tributos al verla de lejos irán directo a ella para obtener agua... Por otra parte, necesitaba cazar, el alimento no era tan importante que el agua pero lo necesito para mantener mi energía, probablemente un par de ardillas serán suficiente, se como encender una fogata pequeña que no haga mucho humo, la cena de hoy tal vez la encuentre de camino a aquella cueva.

Pero había otra cosa... Algo que surcaba mi mente como pólvora... Aquella entrevista en la cual Gale le dijo al mundo que el me amaba y que haría lo necesario para protegerme, se ganó al público pero ahora algunos piensan que Peeta solo era mi amante y que estaba con el solo para aprovecharme de su debilidad y ganar los juegos... Eso me destroza... Me pregunto que haré con Gale... Probablemente le mostraré su mentira al mundo y así lograrán odiarlo... Pero no puedo hacerlo... Gale es mi amigo, ha sido el único en toda mi vida... Me dolerá demasiado ver que muera... Pero no se que hacer con el tema del bebé.

Fingir un embarazo no es fácil... Además tengo que encontrar a Gale para que la farsa sea más creíble, pero no lo haré... Me quedaré sola y buscaré a alguna otra persona con quien aliarme... No dejaré que Gale me toque del modo en que Peeta lo hizo... No dejaré que me bese como Peeta lo hizo para que nos salváramos, para que el mundo creyera nuestro romance... Lo que más me duele es que yo no lo creí hasta hoy... Así que me olvidaré de ello... Por ahora...

¿Puedes creerlo Peeta?... Estoy aquí de nuevo... Jamás creí que regresaría a hacer estas tonterías... Tengo muchas dudas... ¿Que significará lo que me dijo de que esta vez ganaríamos todos?... Peeta... No sabes como te extraño... Ayúdame... Si es que en verdad puedes escucharme y no estoy hablando como tonta al aire... Te pido que me des fuerza para seguir... Y Cinna... El también murió por mi... ¿Cuantos mas tienen que morir por mi Peeta?... ¿CUANTOS!... PRIMERO TU, LUEGO CINNA, ¿QUIÉN SIGUE PEETA!... ¡RESPÓNDEME!-comencé a decir al aire mientras caminaba

No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, esas frías gotas saladas que no servían de nada mas que arruinarme mas de lo que ya estoy...

Llegué a la cueva... Pequeña... Entraba perfectamente en ella y podía moverme libremente... Comenzó a anochecer y junto con ello encendí una pequeña fogata para asar el conejo que cacé de camino a aquí... Mientras el conejo se cocinaba hice un chequeo de lo que había en la mochila... Una manta térmica que me serviría para dormir, un cuchillo, un par de fósforos, una cantimplora, un par de cuerdas y dos ganchos... La cantimplora ya la he rellenado de nieve y la coloqué dentro de mi abrigo para que se derritiera más rápido...

Doy una ojeada por la entrada de la cueva, se hacia de noche y pronto pasarían los rostros de los tributos caídos, salí en el momento en el que el himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar... No conocía a la mayoría, pero si había un rostro familiar, era el de Mags, por dentro sentí una punzada pero una parte de mi ya sabia que aquello iba a suceder, Mags era vieja y no era rival para la arena... Pero el rostro después de el de ella me hizo sentir aún peor... El rostro de una chica pequeña de alrededor de 16 años... Era Shanon... Del distrito 4... Era la hermana de Finnick...

Debe de estar completamente destrozado, perdió a Mags y a Shanon, tengo que encontrar a Finnick... Necesito ayudarlo y puede ser que salgamos de esto juntos... No se si debería arriesgarme de esa manera solo para buscar a ese chico... Pero también debo buscar a los otros... A Haymitch, a Beetee, a Wiress, a Johanna... A Gale... Sería más fácil si estuviéramos juntos, además necesito hablar con Haymitch...

Volví a subir la vista al cielo y mi corazón se detuvo al ver que había un muerto del distrito 12 pensé que sería Gale o Haymitch pero terminó siendo Rygen, el chico que vino, sabia que no tenía oportunidad...

Me doy cuenta de algo... Me he hecho fría... Sin sentimientos... Pero no me importa que niños y chicos mueran... Me he vuelto egoísta... No era así... Necesito a Peeta... El sabría que decirme, me diría que no es cierto y me besaría... Necesito ese beso... Volver a sentir sus labios como hace un año... Para mi es demasiado tiempo...

De pronto... Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos... Un sonido de nieve siento removida... Tomo lentamente el arco y asomo la cabeza esperando a que fuera algún lobo o mutación... Pero me encontré con un humano... Un hombre con cabello rubio y unos ojos color mar...

Dejé caer el arco y me desvanecí... Ví a Peeta...

Poco a poco fui despertando, me encontraba dentro de la cueva cubierta con la manta térmica y un hombre velando mi sueño...

Peeta...-susurré esperando que fuera el

No-respondió el chico-Katniss soy Finnick

Finnick...-dije desilusionada-creí que eras...

Peeta, lo se, dijiste su nombre antes de desmayarte-me dijo mientras me tocaba la frente

¿Que haces?-pregunté

Me aseguro de que no tengas fiebre-me dijo cuando bajo la mano

Finnick, yo lo siento por lo de Mags y lo de tu hermana-

No te preocupes, creo que ya sabia que sucedería pero aún no quería aceptarlo-

¿Sabes algo de Haymitch?-

Lo vi en la cornucopia, cogió un par de espadas cortas pero no lo volví a ver-

Debemos encontrarlo y también a Beetee, Wiress y a Johanna-

¿Y que hay de Gale? ¿No son pareja?-

No... El mintió, entre el y yo no existe nada-dije en voz baja con el temor de que todo Panem me escuchara, pero no podía evitarlo

¿Y que hay del bebé?-

No existe ningún bebé-

Entonces no buscaremos a Gale-

Tenemos que hacerlo de todos modos-

¿Que pasará al final Katniss?-

Lo que sea necesario, ahora hay que descansar-

Me dijo que si a la ves que de acurrucó a mi lado

¿Que haces?-

Comparto calor contigo-me dijo mientras me recuesta sobre su pecho... Me hizo recordar muchas cosas... En la misma posición me encontraba con Peeta... Me dolía... El estar de esa manera con Finnick me hacía sentir que estaba traicionando el amor de Peeta... Pero... No es para traicionarlo... Es para poder sobrevivir y lograr mis cometidos... Espero que no lo tomes a mal Peeta... No es lo que quería... Finalmente me quedé dormida...

Volví a despertar gritando... Pero esta vez grité su nombre... Finnick se despertó asustado creyendo que había comprometido la localización donde nos encontrábamos... Se levantó sin decirme nada... Sabía que necesitaba estar sola... Tomó su tridente y salió por la entrada de la cueva a vigilar que nadie su diera cuenta de donde vino el grito...

Necesitaba olvidarlo... El problema es que no puedo... ¿Porque el amor tiene que doler tanto?...aún era de madrugada y Finnick volvió sin hacer nada, lo grito no atrajo a nadie y me alegra eso... Ahora trataré de dormir de nuevo... Finnick se vuelve a recostar a mi lado y tomamos la postura anterior, la temperatura había bajado mucho y dentro de la cueva se veía que comenzaban a crearse pequeños cristales de hielo...

Solo esperaré y dormiré hasta que amanezca... Volveré a ver esa escena que viví... Volveré a ver a Peeta... Es la única manera de verlo.. Al menos hasta que mi plan llegue a su fin...

**P.D. Lamento mucho el haber publicado muy tarde pero tuve algunos problemas a la hora de editarlo, espero que les guste y puedan perdonarme y gracias como siempre ;)**


	5. El día rojo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, esta es solo una adaptación del libro original.**

**El día rojo**

Tres días han pasado y muchos tributos aun siguen vivos, solo han muerto 5 en estos tres días lo cual significaba que habían muerto en total 22 tributos y aún no he encontrado ni a Haymitch ni a Gale, probablemente estén juntos y sea la razón por cual aún no los encontramos, Finnick no habla mucho, le afectó demasiado la muerte de su hermana y la de Mags, quiero ayudarle, decirle algo para que se sienta mejor, el problema es que no se como decirlo y tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

El frío era duro, sentía que casa día que pasaba hacia mas frío, no he recibido ningún paquete de ayuda desde que empezaron los juegos, la comida escasea, la mayoría de los animales están invernando y es un poco más difícil encontrar comida.

Finnick... Siento lo de tu hermana y lo de Mags-le dije lo mas amable posible

Gracias Katniss... Pero eso no importa ahora-me dijo fríamente-Y... Siento lo de Peeta...

Esas palabras hicieron que me detuviera en seco, Finnick volteo a verme y se quedó mirándome, el sabia que el tema de Peeta me hacía daño, pero lo que el quería era que lo superara, el mismo me había dicho, pero no podía dejar que Peeta me afectara cada vez que escucho su nombre, caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar pero no fue suficiente el tiempo que estaba llorando, Finnick me tomó del brazo, me levantó y limpio mi cara, me sonrió y me dijo que el estaría conmigo siempre y que dejara de llorar.

Me levanté y continuamos caminando juntos buscando a Haymitch y a Gale. Decidimos dirigirnos a aquella cascada que estaba al oeste, seguramente encontraríamos una trampa pero no sabemos de quien sería esa trampa y podría ser de nuestros objetivos. Empezaba a anochecer y no habíamos llegado aún, decidimos cazar algo y buscar algún refugio, lo único bueno en el terreno era la gran cantidad de montañas y montes que estaban llenos de fisuras y pequeñas cavernas que nos servirían de refugio, el único problema era que no estábamos seguros de que esas cavernas no estuvieran ocupadas.

Entramos ambos en una caverna y lo que temíamos fue realidad, dicha caverna estaba ocupada por un par de tributos, se dirigieron a atacarnos pero Finnick fue más veloz con su tridente asesinando a ambos tributos, le ayudé a sacar ambos cuerpos de ahí y nos adentramos en la caverna, ellos tenían comida y agua, ambas nos servirían mucho, el sol había caído y la temperatura había descendido, es el cuarto día y ya habían muerto 24 tributos, no he hecho un recuento de donde son esos tributos pero no es algo importante, lo que importa es encontrar a los dos tributos del 12.

El frío era muy fuerte, esa noche era la más helada de todas, encendí una pequeña fogata para que nos pudiéramos calentar, las gruesas chaquetas que teníamos encima empezaban a ser insuficientes contra el frío, este era el momento donde necesitábamos más ayuda... El problema era que la ayuda nunca llegó... La fría oscuridad se dio paso dentro de la cueva y con ella un silencio aterrador, solo escuchaba mi respiración y la de Finnick... Hasta que sucedió...

-¿Me buscaba señor?-dijo Seneca con la formalidad utilizada siempre al momento de hablar con el presidente

-Seneca estamos en una situación muy difícil, ¿sabes lo que sucede en los distritos?-le dijo seriamente le presidente Snow

-Un poco señor, ¿hemos perdido algún distrito?-le dijo el organizador después de un suspiro

-9 y el 11, Seneca, estos juegos han dejado de ser lo suficientemente temibles amenazadores para ellos, tengo que pensar algo-dijo el presidente

-Acaso ¿me está pidiendo que cancele los juegos?-dijo el organizador confundido

-No, no podemos hacer eso, nos veríamos débiles, enviaré dos escuadrones de Agentes de La Paz a cada distrito, hay que retomar el control, si no escuchan las palabras entonces tendrán que escuchar las balas-dijo el presidente seriamente con aquella voz tan malvada que parecía que no era humana

Uno tras otro los cañones empezaron a romper el silencio de la noche, estaba segura que la mayoría de esas personas eran todos aquellos que durmieron a la intemperie o que se dignaron a salir a cazar, ahora están muertos, una prueba real de lo que nos dijeron en la arena "La exposición puede matar tan rápido como una espada o un cuchillo". Al final fueron 9 los cañones que escuchamos, ahora eran 33 aquellos tributos muertos, esperé a que sonara el himno del Capitolio para ver quienes habían muerto, mi corazón latía a mil por hora esperando que ni Haymitch ni Gale estuvieran entre esos tributos, ya quedaban menos, ahora faltaban 15 y aun no encuentro a ninguno, estés día ha muerto demasiada gente.

Nos cubrimos con la manta térmica como lo hacíamos todas las noches y tratamos de dormir sin decirnos una sola palabra, ¿que me estará escondiendo Finnick?, algo sabe y tengo que descubrirlo pero aun no se como.

La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña entrada de la cueva, ambos salimos, comimos algo de lo que teníamos conservado y empezamos nuestra marcha, la cascada estaba más cerca, y no tardamos mucho en llegar al río que aquella cascada creaba, saqué mi arco preparándome a disparar a cualquier movimiento agresivo que alguien intente. La parte superior de aquella cascada estaba congelada, el río igual pero me di cuenta de algo, había un hoyo en aquel río, alguien le había sacado agua, sin embargo no encontré restos de sangre.

Avancé lentamente para atravesar aquel hielo, Finnick se me adelantó y llegó a la otra orilla, después la trampa, atacaron a Finnick unos del distrito 1 les disparé y uno de ellos arrojó una lanza hacia mi, falló o al menos eso creí...

-Haymitch, ¿seguro que hay que quedarnos aquí?-dijo Gale fastidiado

-Mira muchacho, yo ya he estado aquí así que yo se como sobrevivir a esta arena y si no cierras la boca voy a tener que cerrártela yo mismo-dijo Haymitch aun mas fastidiado que Gale

-Tu dijiste que Katniss nos encontraría, han pasado 4 días y no hay rastro de ella, iré a buscarla-dijo Gale mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Rápidamente Haymitch lo tomó del pie y Gale calló, Haymitch le pegó en la cien para que se desmayara, había funcionado, Gale estaba totalmente noqueado.

-Te lo advertí-dijo divertido

Súbitamente caí al agua helada, el frío del agua se sentía como miles de agujas clavándose en mi piel, intenté nadar hacia arriba pero fue en vano, el peso de la chaqueta completamente mojada me arrastraba al fondo, empecé a desmayarme, todo se desvanecía, veía imágenes, como salía del agua, como entraba a la cueva y todo se quedó en negro...

-Katniss... Katniss respóndeme... Katniss...-me decía una voz con eco, entonces lo vi, Peeta acercándose a mi, dándome la mano, por fin podría estar con el, por fin dejaría de sufrir, por fin podré descansar... Pero no era el momento...

-Peeta...-dije de manera silenciosa mientras abría los ojos lentamente

-Gracias al cielo, Katniss, ¿puedes oírme?-me dijo Finnick preocupado

-Si... ¿Qué sucedió?-le dije mientras me reincorporaba

-El hielo se rompió, caíste al agua-dijo seriamente Finnick

-Tu me sacaste, ¿verdad?-dije débilmente

-Si, Katniss, pero temía que murieras-dijo seriamente-caíste al agua helada y te saqué de ahí lo más rápido que pude, te estabas congelando, tuve que quitarte la ropa mojada de encima y envolverte con la manta térmica, encendí un fuego y te puse prácticamente al lado, el problema era que te estaba dando hipotermia para la mañana del segundo día y...

-Espera, ¿el segundo día?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-le preguntó Katniss asustada

-Llevabas 3 días dormida, hoy es el cuarto-me dijo preocupado

Finnick habló conmigo toda la tarde, me necesitaba despierta, me contó del paracaídas que cayó al segundo día del accidente y de la medicina que contenía, me dejó sola varias veces para salir por comida, en esos tres días 6 tributos habían muerto, eran ahora 39 los muertos, no dejo de pensar en la visión de Peeta, pude dejar de luchar y morir, dejarlo todo y volver con él, pero aún así no lo logré, necesitaba encontrar a Haymitch y a Gale, ni siquiera me importó que Finnick me desvistiera, solo quería salvarme la vida, estaba ya vestida, probablemente me vistió cuando estaba dormida y que mi ropa estaba seca, mi temperatura corporal estaba un poco mas regularizada y mi cara recuperaba su color.

-Finncik, mañana hay que encontrarlos-dije seriamente

-Claro, mañana los...-dijo antes de voltear bruscamente la cara

-¿Que sucede?-le susurré

-Alguien se acerca-dijo antes de tomar su tridente y salir de la cueva

Esperé un momento y vi como Finnick entraba a la cueva, pero no estaba solo, detrás de él entraron dos personas, pero no aquellas a las que buscábamos, entraban a nuestro refugio Johanna Y Beetee.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije agresivamente

-Hey relájate niña, estamos juntos en esto, es la única manera de salir de aquí-dijo Johanna con su habitual tono un poco agresivo

-¿Salir de aquí?-dije dudosa

-Si, todos juntos-dijo de manera un poco maliciosa pero sincera

-Johanna, es suficiente, Katniss debes descansar, mañana buscaremos a Haymitch y a Gale-dijo tratando de detener la conversación

No le respondí pero me recosté y me envolví de nuevo en la manta y vi como todos buscaban un lugar donde dormir. ¿A que se refería Johanna con "salir todos juntos"? Algo sucedería y al parecer era la única que no lo sabia, tenía que descubrir que era, podría costarme la vida.

**PD. Perdónenme la verdad por el tiempo que tardé en subir este capítulo, el problema fue que no tuve tiempo de escribirlo por las fiestas, pero ahora espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, muchas gracias por leerme y que tendrían un excelente año nuevo 2015.**


End file.
